Hollywood Heights: Love Hurts
by littlelaurax
Summary: This is a story about Loren and Eddie finding out that their boyfriend/girlfriend cheated on them. They will have to go through heartbreak together but along they find out they might have feeling for each other. Will they be willing to let go of the past and trust again? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone! This is my first fanfiction ever and I know it's short but if I get reviews I will continue with this story and add every character in later. Enjoy and review please! Have a great day! :) ~littlelaurax **

Loren Tate was in her car heading to Tyler's house uninvited because Tyler butt dialed her accidentally. In the phone call she overheard a women talking about a kiss or something like that but couldn't figure out the actual words. Loren was so upset and confused that she was probably going above speed limit and thinking of all the possibilities why she would hear a women talking on the other line...  
Maybe he wasn't home and just talking to a random lady at the supermarket? Or maybe he was cheating on me? Why would he cheat on me after everything we've gone through?  
_

Eddie Duran was parking his car outside his best friends Tyler, house. Today was Tyler's birthday so Eddie decided he would surprise him with four tickets to the Lakers game, tonight. Two for Tyler and his girlfriend, Loren and the other 2 for himself and his girlfriend, Chole. While he was getting out of the car he sees Loren running to Tyler's apartment building.

Eddie: *Shouting* Hey, Loren! Wait up!

Loren: *Turing around* Oh, hi Eddie.

Eddie: *Noticed that Loren had a upset face* What's wrong?

Loren: *Sighs* Long story. Just come up to Tyler's apartment with me.

Eddie agreed since he had to go up, anyway. Eddie knew something was up because Loren was not her usual self. Loren basically ran up 4 flights of stairs with Eddie was right behind her. Without even knocking on the door Loren ran into Tyler's apartment and saw something she thought would never ever happen in a million years. A whole lot of emotions were bottling up in Loren however, Eddie was feeling the same way too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! I really appreciate it! Enjoy! :) ~littlelaurax**

Tyler and Chole jumped up from a very heated make out session to see both of their boyfriend/girlfriend standing there. Before either of them could say anything Eddie ran up to Tyler and punched him. Loren on the other hand was screaming at Tyler…

Loren: HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME, TY?

Tyler: Loren it's not what it looks like!

Loren: Oh, really? Then what does it look like to you? Huh?

Tyler just stood there feeling ashamed and didn't know what to say. In the mean time Chole is making up a bunch of lies to cover up this big mess.

Chole: But Eddie, you don't understand! This was just a big misunderstanding!

Eddie: DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT CHOLE? THAT MY "GIRLFRIEND" IS CHEATING ON ME WITH MY "BEST FRIEND"!? Well don't worry hun, I think I understand perfectly.

Chole: *Crying* Tyler! Tyler forced me to kiss him!

Loren: *Interfering* Tyler, is this true? You forced Chole into kissing you?

Tyler: No. Wait, yes. No?

Chole: Quit lying and tell them the truth…that YOU forced ME to kiss you!

Tyler: I, I…ugh. I can't take this anymore! Lo, I cheated on you. I'm sorry…

Loren: That's all I needed to hear. We're done, Tyler!

Tyler: But Lo! Wait, babe! Don't do this!

Before Tyler even finished his sentence Loren threw the promise ring Tyler gave her a couple weeks ago at Tyler's face, hitting him right in the eye and then slammed the door crying. Eddie was still at Tyler's house thinking about everything that just happened.

Eddie: *Talking sadly and softly* So… it's true. You cheated on me Chlo.

Chole: BUT EDDIE! PLEASE JUST LISTEN TO ME, NOT TYLER!

Eddie: I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! Both of you should be ashamed at yourselves.

Before Eddie walked out the door he turned to Tyler and said…

Eddie: Oh, Happy Birthday "best friend".

Eddie threw the four tickets on the ground and slammed the door with so much force making the picture frame of the four "used to be friends" on the ground. Eddie ran down the 4 flights of stairs and got into his car only to see that across the street a very sad Loren was in her car crying her eyes out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, everyone! New chapter! YAAY! Lol I might post another one later so stay tuned! Please review! Thank you! ~litlelaurax**

After about 5 minutes Loren was lying down in her car still balling her eyes out so Eddie decided to see if she was ok. Eddie crossed the street and tapped Loren's window lightly which frightened her a little. Loren quickly wiped away her tears and unlocked her door so Eddie can come in. Without even thinking, Eddie came in the car through the driver's side, which was where Loren was sitting so there was no space in between them. Both of them were squished into the driver's seat in silence. Tears started streaming down Loren's cheeks again so Eddie wrapped his arms around her. The both of them were just sitting there and absorbing what just happened in their love lives. Eddie actually let out a few tears himself. After a good 10 minutes Eddie finally said…

Eddie: Lo, do you want to come get some fresh air or maybe we can get some take out?

Loren: Sorry, Eddie but I'm just not in the mood for some food right now, which is really weird. *Eddie chuckled at what Loren just said which made her giggle too* But I do really need some fresh air.

Eddie: I know just the place!

Loren: Well, I sort of have this special place where I usually go so I was thinking maybe we could go there instead? *Loren said shyly*

Eddie: Alright but next time I'm bringing you to my special place, deal?

Loren: *Smiling* Deal.

Eddie got out of Loren's car and headed into his. Then he followed Loren to her special place. When Eddie was following Loren in the car he noticed that this was the same path to go to his special thinking place. When they finally arrived Eddie was in shock that both he and Loren had the same special spot! Eddie ran out of his car before Loren even got a chance to take her seatbelt off and opened the door for her, like a true gentleman.

Eddie: *Smiling* Loren, did you know we have the same special spot?

Loren: You're lying! Only I know about this place!

Eddie: Nope! This is my land!

Loren: *Laughing* Your land?

Eddie: Haha, but this has been my place for who knows how long!?

Loren: Well, not anymore rock star because it's both of ours now.

Loren and Eddie walked to the tree and sat down next to each other. They decieded to shut their cell phones because they were both getting bunch of calls from their exs. Then the both of them were taking in the beautiful view until Loren said in a whisper…

Loren: Why would they cheat on us, Eddie?

Eddie: I don't know. I just don't know.

Loren: But I've been with Tyler for a year now and, and… *before she even finished her sentence she started crying again.* …he gave me a promise ring

Eddie: Shh, it's all going to be ok.

Loren: How do you know?

Eddie: Things happen for a reason right?

Loren then looked up into Eddie's dark chocolate eyes and he looked into her beautiful hazel eyes. It was getting dark and Eddie realized that Loren had goose bumps running down her bare arms so he took off his jacket and wrapped it around Loren's shoulders. And then just like that they both feel asleep in each other's arms with dry tear stains on both of their cheeks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! This chapter is a little longer so enjoy! Don't forget to review and give me some ideas on what you think should happen next! ~littlelaurax**

It was almost 2 in the morning when Eddie woke up and realized that they both fell asleep at their special spot. Eddie was about to wake up Loren but she looked so peaceful so instead he picked her up and laid her gently in the back of his car. He then made sure Loren's car was locked so tomorrow they could pick it up. He drove to his place and carried Loren all the way up to the guest bedroom. He was surprised that she didn't wake up. He then went to his room and fell asleep.

In the meantime Chole was still at Tyler's apartment thinking of a way to get Eddie back…

Tyler: Face it Chole, we both lost our ticket to fame! **(If you're wondering…Loren already won Eddie's contest but she's not that famous yet)**

Chole: This is your fault, Ty!

Tyler: How is it my fault?!

Chole: Because you were jealous of me and Eddie!

Tyler: You mean YOU were jealous of me and Loren!

Chole: No I wasn't!

Tyler: Whatever. But the bright side of this is that we can finally be together. *Leaning in to kiss Chole*

Chole: *Pushing him back* NO! I NEED TO BE WITH EDDIE!

Tyler: Oh Chlo, you know I'm the only one for you! Eddie doesn't deserve you!

Chole: I LOVE EDDIE!

Tyler: *Being sarcastic* And I love Loren. C'mon let's get reasonable we both know that we are made for each other!

Chole: We might be made for each other but if I can get Eddie back it would make everything easier for the both of us!

Tyler: But we're amazing actors! We don't need Eddie or Loren!

Chole: I know but it would just make everything easier!

Tyler: Let's just go to bed and we'll think about our plan tomorrow.

Chole: Okay, but I'm going to my apartment just in case Eddie drops by.

Tyler: *Under his breath* He won't...Alright bye, Chlo. See you later.

Chole: Bye. And I know we can fix this big mess, trust me.

And with that Chole left Tyler's apartment and went home. In the meantime Nora was at home trying to get a hold of Loren. She kept calling her but it went straight to voicemail. She was worried but knew that Loren was a smart girl, which made Nora relax a little.

It was around 7 in the morning when Loren woke up. At first she was really confused because she didn't know where she was but then once she got out of bed she realized that she was at Eddies place and all the memories of yesterday flowed back into her head. She went downstairs and saw her bag on the couch. She found her phone and turned it on to see 7 new voicemails from her mom and 19 missed calls. She finally called her mom to apologize…

Nora: Hello, Loren!?

Loren: Hey mom. Sorry about not answering your calls I ugh…

Nora: Is everything ok?

Loren: Umm, no mom. Everything is not ok.

Nora: What happened, honey?

Loren: Long story short Tyler cheated on me with Chole and now I'm at Eddie's penthouse.

Nora: Oh no! I've always hated that Tyler boy!

Loren: *Annoyed* Mom! I'll tell you the entire story later.

Nora: Ok come home soon!

Loren: I will bye.

Nora: Stay safe!

And with that Loren hung up and started making breakfast for her and Eddie. About 10 minutes later Eddie woke up to the aroma of coffee and headed downstairs to see a very cute Loren making breakfast. Eddie always thought Loren was beautiful and sweet but Chole got jealous of him spending too much time with Loren. But now he doesn't have to worry, anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

**You guys are very lucky that I'm sick and have nothing else better to do than write more chapters lol. I loved writing this chapter so I hope all of you enjoy it too! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think! ~littlelaurax :)**

Since Loren didn't notice Eddie come downstairs he decided he would scare her. Once Eddie was right behind her he grabbed Loren's shoulders and screamed out…

Eddie: BOO!

Loren was yelling on the top of her lungs and she turned around and hit Eddie with a spatula she was using to flip the pancakes she was making. It was her instinct. She didn't actually want to hurt Eddie. Well, she didn't even know it was Eddie! When she noticed that it was Eddie who was now laying on the floor she realized that the spatula cut his forehead…

Loren: OH MY GOSH! I'm so sorry, Eddie! I didn't know it was you and-

Eddie: *Cutting her off and laughing* It's ok and now I know not to mess with you. *Eddie then put his hand over his forehead and realized that he was bleeding*

Loren: Oh no! You're bleeding! Let me go get the first aid kit.

Loren ran to the bathroom leaving Eddie on the ground laughing at what just happened which caused Loren to start laughing too. Loren was running back with rubbing alcohol and a band aid. She then helped Eddie up and they both sat on the couch. Loren took a paper towel and poured some rubbing alcohol on it and dabbed it onto Eddie's forehead which caused Eddie to shriek a little. Their faces were so close to each other that it distracted Loren for a minute but then she realized and applied the band aid and said…

Loren: Ok Mr. Duran I think you're all good to go now.

Eddie: *Laughing and playing along* Thank you, Nurse… I can't believe I was trying to scare you and I was the one who got hurt!

Loren: Well it serves you right! Never mess with Loren Tate!

Eddie: I'll try to remember that next time but you should know that I am never defeated so you should watch your back!

Loren: *Sarcastically* Whatever you say…

Loren then remembered about the pancakes so she ran into the kitchen with Eddie following her. They both found a very brunt pancake in the pan.

Loren: Shoot! See what you did Eddie!

Eddie: Me?! I think this was your all your fault!

Loren: If someone didn't scare me this would have never happened!

Eddie was thinking about a way to get Loren back when he saw a whip cream can on the counter and started spraying it all over Loren. Loren then grabbed the first thing she saw which was syrup and poured it all over Eddie! The two of them were laughing and they were both covered in whip cream and syrup. Loren started to run away with Eddie trying to catch up. Eddie then jumped on top of Loren causing them to both fall on the floor laughing. Eddie was on top of Loren laughing. She had whip cream all over her face and he had syrup all over his.

Eddie: *Laughing and still on top of Loren* You have a little something on your face.

Loren: *Being sarcastic* Oh really? I didn't notice.

Loren starting licking her lips and said…

Loren: But at least I taste yummy!

Eddie: You look very cute with whip cream on your face. It should be a new look for you.

Loren: *Blushing* You don't look too bad yourself, Mr. Duran!

Then Eddie looked into her eyes and she looked into his and…

**AND WHAT?! Will they kiss? Who knows? Stay tuned for the next chapter which should be up soon since I have nothing better to do on a Saturday :/ Bye for now beautiful people! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I didn't know if Loren and Eddie should kiss or not. Read to find out if they did! I would appreciate it if you guys can give me some ideas for the next couple of chapters! Thank you and enjoy! :) ~littlelaurax**

Slowly Eddies face got closer to Loren's and BAM they kissed. It wasn't a big kiss but it was cute and sweet. Eddie parted his lips from Loren and they both looked into each other's eyes for any signs of regret. When they didn't find any they kissed one more time. This kiss was a little longer and full of passion. Then Eddie got off of Loren and laid down next to her…

Loren: Umm, that was…

Eddie: Wow…

Loren: Yeah, wow.

Both Eddie and Loren were really shocked. They never experienced a kiss like that before. It was like every time their lips touched fireworks would explode.

Loren: Eddie, Can I use your shower? I don't know if you noticed but I'm covered in whip cream and honey.

Eddie: *Laughing* Yeah I think I should take one too

Loren: Nah, I like how you look with honey in your hair. *Loren then winked got up and headed towards the bathroom*

While Loren was taking her shower upstairs, Eddie was taking his downstairs. When Loren got out of the shower she realized that she didn't have any clothes to change in because her other clothes were full of whip cream and honey. "Shoot" she said to herself. All she had was this really tiny towel that went up to her mid thighs. She opened the bathroom door a little to see if there was any sign of Eddie anywhere. When she didn't see him she slowly got out of the bathroom and walked into Eddies room trying to find some clothes in his walk in closet. Eddie just finished his shower and noticed that since he forgot to bring some clothes down. So he went upstairs with his chest open to the world. He went to his room and grabbed some clothes that were on his bed and started changing. Loren in the meantime was in Eddie's closet changing into a pair of very baggy sweats and the smallest t-shirt she could find. When she was done she opened the door to find Eddie in only his boxer shorts…

Loren: AHH! *She then shut the door and locked herself in the closet*

Eddie: *Frightened* Oh my God! What were you doing in there? *Eddie then started laughing at Loren's reaction*

Loren: *Shouting form the closet*I needed some clothes because someone covered me in whip cream!

Eddie: Well, you can come out now!

Loren slowly opened the door to find a dressed Eddie. Eddie started laughing again which made Loren's face turn red. She playfully slapped him and ran downstairs. Eddie followed her and saw that she was getting her stuff ready to leave.

Eddie: Where are you going?

Loren: I have to go home and change.

Eddie: Why? You look hot in my clothes.

Loren: *Blushing all colors of red* Um, thanks but I have to go home anyway.

Eddie: There is just one little problem about that.

Loren: And what would that be?

Eddie: Your car is still at our spot…

Loren: Can you drive me there?

Eddie: Nope!

Loren: Why not?

Eddie: Because I want you to stay here with me.

Loren: *Smiling* Ok only if you do bring me to my car now and then I can go home and change and then I'll come back.

Eddie: Hmm, ok.

Loren: Oh, and since we didn't eat breakfast because of your little accident why don't you stay for lunch at my house.

Eddie: *Smiling* Ok that sounds great!

Eddie and Loren grabbed their stuff and headed out. Eddie really wanted to spend as much time as possible with Loren after that kiss.

**I didn't know how to end this chapter. Sorry if it's a little sucky :/**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! This is the last chapter for today because I have to study :( Btw thank you for all the positive reviews! You guys are all super nice! I tried to make this one longer because half of you like really long chapters lol. Hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to review and make me happy lol :) ~littlelaurax**

Eddie and Loren talked about almost everything while driving to get Loren's car. Eddie took the long way but Loren didn't notice. Once they got there Loren went to her car and told Eddie to follow her home. Eddie's never been to Loren's house so he was really excited. Once they got there…

Loren: Mom! Are you home? *After a couple seconds* Guess she's not.

Loren started walking towards her room with Eddie right behind her. Loren went into her room and the first thing she saw was the Eddie Duran poster on her wall. She tried to get it down before Eddie came in but she was too late. Loren was caught. Eddie was laughing hysterically!

Loren: Stop it! I'm a huge fan. Ok?

Eddie: *Still laughing* Why are you taking it down? I like it up there! *Eddie took the poster and put it back on the wall* It complements the room.

Loren: Shut up! *Smacks Eddie's arm*

Eddie: *Pretending he's hurt* OW! How many times are you going to hurt me in one day?!

Loren: *Laughing* As many times as I need to! Now let me go change so we can make some lunch because I'm starving!

Loren went to change and Eddie was sitting on her bed waiting. Loren came out with jeans and crop top that showed only a little of her belly. She was wearing white flip-flops and her toes were painted a light pink color. She had her hair in a perfect messy bun and she applied a little bit of gloss to her lips.

Eddie: *Standing up* Wow, you look great.

Loren: *Blushing* Thanks. So let's get to work!

Loren and Eddie made sandwiches and had some leftover pecan pie that Loren's mom made the day before. After they were done Loren left her mom a note about going to Eddie's house and then they left. Eddie insisted that Loren could tag along in Eddies car and that Eddie would bring her home later. Once they got back to Eddies house they found a crying Chole trying to get passed the security guard.

Eddie: Chole, what are you doing here?!

Chole: Eddie! *She ran to give him a hug but he just pushed her away*

Eddie: I think you should go!

Chole: *Noticing Loren was with Eddie* You know you're just a rebound girl, right?

Loren: What?

Chole: Eddie doesn't love you he loves me! So whatever plan you have to take Eddie away from me isn't going to happen!

Eddie: CHOLE! STOP IT NOW!

Chole: Oh I'm sorry! Is the little valley girl offended?

Loren: At least I don't cheat on my boyfriend!

Chole: Well, who would want you? Nobody! Even Tyler wanted me while he was with you!

Loren didn't know what to say so she punched Chole in the face causing her nose to bleed.

Loren: Oops sorry! Did I ruin your nose job?

Eddie was actually laughing at what Loren said to Chole. Chole was in shock just sitting on the floor holding her nose. Loren went up to Eddie's apartment and Chole was escorted out. 5 minutes later Eddie came upstairs to a crying Loren on the couch.

Eddie: *Sitting down next to Loren* Hey, what's wrong?

Loren: I…I don't know.

Eddie: Everything Chole said was a lie, Loren. Any guy in the world would want you!

Loren: You really think so?

Eddie: Well for starters I really like you, Loren.

Loren: *Looking down* You're just saying that.

Eddie: *Pulling her chin up so she would look at him* No, I'm not. You're perfect to me.

Eddie gave her the most passionate kiss he ever gave anyone. After about 3 minutes they just stared in each other's eyes and then Loren kissed him back. Both of their broken hearts were starting to heal.

After about 10 minutes of lip locking Eddie decided that they should watch a movie. Loren went to the kitchen to get some popcorn and sodas while Eddie picked out a movie. Being the way Eddie was he picked out a scary movie so he could hold Loren close. During all the scary parts Loren would bury her head in Eddies chest and then would peak her head out to see what was happening. Loren knew Eddie picked a scary movie on purpose so she excused herself for a minute to refill their sodas. While she was coming back she noticed Eddie was really concentrated in the movie so she slowly walked behind him and scared him! All the popcorn went flying everywhere and Eddie let out a really girly scream which made Loren laugh hysterically.

Eddie: OH MY GOD LOREN!

Loren was now on the floor cracking up. Eddie was really embarrassed but he also started laughing. He was actually laughing a lot that he tripped over the coffee table and fell right next to Loren who was now laughing even more. Both of them were laughing for who knows how long. Once they were both calm Loren kissed Eddie on the cheek and told him this was the best night she had in a long time. Eddie agreed and then kissed her lips. The two of them were again in a heated make out session. They finally separated when they needed air. Then Loren suggested to play a game of 20 questions…

**If you guys have any ideas on what the questions should be about please tell me! Thank you! **


End file.
